Gravity Phalls
by BobbyThat'sNotYourPurse
Summary: After the death of his family(and a horribly inaccurate custody battle), Danny is sent to live with his Uncle Stan in the small town of Gravity Falls. Life is normal for the first few months he's there, but when Summer came around things change with the appearance of his twin cousins. Based after Ultimate Enemy and a little before the beginning Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the death of his family(and a horribly inaccurate custody battle), Danny is sent to live with his Uncle Stan in the small town of Gravity Falls. Life is normal for the first few months he's there, but when Summer came around things change with the appearance of his twin cousins. Based after Ultimate Enemy and a little before the beginning Gravity Falls.

* * *

"There is no way I'm letting Daniel go with someone like you!" Vlad shouted in an old man's face.

"Listen here, Masters!" the man countered, "If you think that I'm gonna let you take my sister's kid without a fight, then you've got another thing comin' pal!"

"Are you threatening me, Stan?!" Vlad stepped closer to the man.

Daniel, or rather "Danny," could hear everything coming from the room behind him, even the social worker trying to get the two aged men to calm down. He was there because his family had been caught in an explosion weeks before. He wasn't entirely over it, but he had come to terms with the fact that they wouldn't be back.

The two men argueing were his godfather Vlad Masters and his Uncle Stan Pines. He had had little contact with his uncle but in the teen's mind he was leagues better than Vlad, who had tried on numerous occasions to kidnap him, brainwash him, and, on several occasions, kill him... so, yeah Stan was his favorite at the moment.

When the two came out of the room, flanked by the social worker, Danny instinctively scooted closer to his uncle, "Alright, Daniel, since we cannot finalize a decision, we have resorted to asking who it is you wish to live with," Vlad spread his arms, "Now, come to Uncle Vlad."

The man blinked and when his eyes opened, Danny wasn't in his seat, "Ha! In your face ya creepy bastard!" Vlad turned to see Danny standing next to Stan, who was pointing at him with a victorious smirk.

* * *

"Aw, kid, you're gonna love Oregon, it's got..." Stan paused, "stuff."

"Heh, I think that's everywhere ,Uncle Stan." Danny grinned.

"Well, Gravity Falls has better stuff!"

Danny sat back in Stan's car. They had just passed the Oregon state line and were headed to Gravity Falls, Stan's home town. Danny couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for leaving Amity Park, and Stan seemed to notice, "Hey, Danny," the boy turned to him, "When we get to the Mystery Shack, I, uh, I kinda overstocked on some junk, ya know, so when we get there how about you take somethin' from the shop."

It was a small gesture, Danny knew, but Stan was trying to make him feel at home. He smiled "Thanks, Uncle Stan."

* * *

"City Boooy!" A voice whooped from behind Danny, followed by numerous chants of, "City Boy!" Danny turned from restocking shelves. He was dressed in worn blue jeans, faded red sneakers, a plain black shirt under a red flannel, and a red beanie, his gift from Stan when he had first arrived. In front of him now were his friends, the ones who had forced him into wearing flannel in the first place(only for it to grow on him). Among them were Thompson, an overweight, unconfident, kindhearted fellow, Nate, a laid back, tattooed party guy, Lee, the stereotypical fun seeker, and Tambry, the social media queen of the group. Heading up the pack was Wendy Corduroy, Danny's best friend these days, and the instigator of the chanting.

"Hey, hey, Country Girl!" the two hugged before Danny greeted the others, "What are you doing here, I thought it was your day off?"

"What, you sayin' you don't want us around to make your day better?" Wendy punched his arm and they shared a laugh, it was then that Danny noticed the other member in the group, "Who's the new guy?"

"New guy?" Wendy looked at him confused before turning back to the group, a look of realization donning her face, "Oh, right, you haven't met Robbie yet!"

Robbie stepped forward, a guitar strapped to his back, "'Sup?"

Danny rubbed his chin, "Haven't I heard your name before?"

"I'm the guy who spray painted the water tower." He bragged smugly.

"Seriously?" The other boy nodded, "Well thanks a lot! Every time I look at it now, I get hungry!"

The grin on Robbie's face dropped, "Wait, what?"

"Well you did spray paint a muffin on it, how could I not get hungry?" Danny shrugged, "It is a muffin right?"

Murmurs of agreement floated among the group, "What, n-no! It's an explosion!"

A picture of the water tower came into Danny's mind, "Yyyeah, I guess I see it," he turned to stock the shelves, "You play guitar though, that's pretty cool."

The smirk was back on Robbie's face, "Yeah, I'm kinda in a band, nothin' big."

"Well, how 'bout you play a song, might make this go faster." The boy didn't see his friends frantically shaking their heads.

"Well, if you insist." Robbie chuckled, slinging the guitar off his back. The sudden wailing of his voice startled Danny, causing him to scramble to not drop the snowglobe in his hands.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up," Wendy shoved Danny with a laugh, "There's no way you met

Ember McClain!"

The two were currently in Wendy's secret spot on top of the Mystery Shack, "I did it's true!" the boy laughed back, "She was kind of a bitch at first but she got over that, even taught me to play a guitar a bit."

"Okay, now I know you're messin' with me!" the red head smirked at her friend, "If you were taught to play guitar by someone like Ember, then why didn't you show Robbie how it's done?"

"For one, I don't have my guitar anymore. Two, I was working, and thought that making money was more important than showing someone up. 3, did you want to see Robbie cry?"

"I don't know, it could have funny." the girl threw her arm around Danny. Danny tried to rein in his blush, and judging by Wendy's silence, it worked, "Tell you what, City Boy, the fair's comin' up soon," She stood and looked at the Fenton, "There's always a stall there that gives away guitars to people who can land a coin on a plate of glass, it's rigged as hell, but how about we get the guys and play 'til we get you a new guitar?"

Danny smirked at her, "Why not?" He took Wendy's outstretched hand and pulled himself up, "Could be fun."

* * *

A/N: The first few chapters of this story will be based a few moths or so before the first episode of Gravity Falls, so pretty much nothing too epic will happen in them. For those who are confused: Danny still has ghost powers, but he hasn't had to use them in a while. Hope you all enjoyed the story, Chapter 2 will be up soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny bounced his quarter off the stand's counter. It hit the center of the glass pane before bouncing onto the ground, "Dammit!" He stamped his foot in frustration. Next to him his friends were all trying different ways to get the quarter onto the clear disc. Lee was throwing the coins like baseballs off the backwall, Nate was flicking his like paper footballs, Thompson was tossing his, Tambry was trying to flip hers onto it, and Robbie was leaning on the stall, with a bored expression, throwing his like he was picking lint off of his shirt. The only two who had come close were he and Wendy, but even then they were a far cry from successful.

"Man, this looked so easy!" Lee complained as his last quarter rolled off the glass. Nate agreed with him as his final quarter hit the ground. At this point the group had ran out of quarters. The man behind the counter laughed, "Better luck next time kiddies!"

"Wait, hang on!" Wendy dug through her pockets, "I think... I've got another... quarter... Got it!" The red head pulled their last coin from her pocket. She took a stance in front of the stand. The tip of her tongue poked out in concentration as her eyes narrowed. She flicked the coin.

The small piece of money flew through the air as the group, sans Robbie, watched with bated breath. It skipped once, twice, three times each arc getting smaller with every bounce. The coin stopped on the rim of the glass standing on its edge as it wobbled. The teens held their breath. It stopped wobbling.

"OOOHHHHHHH!" The group cheered at their victory, before Wendy leaned over the table smuggly, "Eat it, douchebag! Now hand over that Guitar!" The man squinted at her in contempt, but handed her the instrument, nevertheless, "OOOHHHHH!"

The friends were seated at a bulky, plastic picnic table, Wendy standing in front of Danny, who was seated on the table with his feet in the seat.

"My lord, it is my humblest of honors to present you with," She knelt down on one knee and held the guitar over her bowwed head, "Excalibur!"

The group laughed as Danny took the guitar, "So if this makes me Arthur, then who does that make you, the Lady of the Lake?"

She scoffed, "Bitch, please, I'm Guinevere." She teased, resulting in more laughs as she took her seat, "So, City Boy, you've got a guitar now, play us something!"

The rest of the halfa's friends cheered in agreement.

He rolled his eye's, "Alright, alright, I can't say no to you guys." He glanced at his friends, thinking what he should play, as he tuned the instrument in his hands, his eyes landing on Wendy, 'That'll do.'

He situated himself into a comfortable position and strummed. He took a breath and

Say it once, tell me twice

Are you certain I'm alright?

Just a sign, to remind me

That tomorrow's worth the fight

Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive

His friends stared at him. He had said he knew how to play, but he had never told what songs he knew

So make a wish, and say…

Give me life, give me love

Scarlet angel from above

Not so low, not so high

Keep it perfectly disguised

Tambry smirked when he sang "Scarlet angel from above." Now she understood why he chose this song. His crush on Wendy was so obvious, how nobody had noticed was a mystery in and of itself.

Every changing the storyline that keeps me alive

My Mona Lisa's making me smile

Right before my eyes!

His strumming increased in pace and intensity, signifying the start of this song's chorus

Take another look

Take a look around

It's you and me

It's here and now

As you sparkle in the sky

I'll catch you while I can

Cause all we are is all I am

I just want you to see

What I've always believed

You are…

The miracle in me

Danny slowed his pace. That part of the song always brought a smile to his face, even more so now due to who he was playing it for.

Show me faith, like you do

I'm amazed at how you move

Side to side, front to back

You know how to make it last

Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive

My Mona Lisa's making me smile

Right before my eyes!

Take another look

Take a look around

It's you and me

It's here and now

As you sparkle in the sky

I'll catch you while I can

Cause all we are is all I am

I just want you to see

What I've always believed

You are…

The miracle in me

His voice and playing reached their crescendo as he got deeper into the song.

These are the moments you can't pass by

Let's turn the water to wine

One more time!

Take another look

Take a look around

It's you and me

It's here and now

As you sparkle in the sky

I'll catch you while I can

Cause all we are is all I am

The miracle in me

You're the miracle in me

Danny slowed to a stop and stared at his friends. Their silence had just begun to unnerve him, when most of them burst into chants, using his actual name for once, "Danny! Danny!"

* * *

"Hey, Danny," Stan shouted from the gift shop. Danny came into the room with a "hmm," "That stupid S on the sign fell off again, I need you to fix it!"

"Where's Soos?" Danny asked, "He usually fixes it."

"Ah, something about his mom, I don't know, I was too busy not caring." Stan gave him Soos's toolbelt and walked off. The boy sighed before he walked outside.

The ladder was already in place, leaning next to the S that was hanging from it's bottom half. He climbed up to the broken sign wondering how he was going to straighten it without falling.

Somehow he had managed to get it up right. It was at that moment, however, that a gust of wind blew by the Shack. The ladder shook, but stayed up. Danny sighed in relief, until he heard a creaking noise.

The broken S tipped over and swung down, striking the ladder. The ladder fell as Danny was thrown off. On instinct, Danny tried to go ghost. The familiar white rings enveloped his body, turning him into Phantom just before he hit the ground.

"Whew, that was close." Danny straightened himself in the air before setting himself on the ground and turning back, "I'm just glad nobody saw-" He stopped when he lifted his head and saw Wendy staring at him from the gift shop window, frozen, wide eyed, as she was taking a drink from a can.

"Shit."

* * *

"You're a fucking superhero!?" Wendy shouted. She and Danny were sitting at their secret roof spot.

"Dude, shh!" The halfa put his hand over the girls mouth, "I'd rather keep this a secret!"

"But dude, why? It's super awesome!" Wendy grinned from ear to ear.

"Look, back where I'm from not everyone saw it that way," Danny explained, "Most of the town hated me, and it was ghost hunters gallore on a weekly basis," he slumped in his chair, "I just don't want the same thting happening in a place where people actually like my human half."

"Human half?" the red head quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're looking at it right now," He jerked his thumb towards himself, "Right now, I'm Fenton, your average, angsty teenager, with badass friends," he transformed, "And now I'm Phantom, ghost super hero who does wrong by doing no wrong." he looked his friend in the eye as he changed back, "And I'd like to spend as little time as Phantom as possible, so I can live my life in relative peace."

They sat in silence for a while. Wendy broke the quiet,

"That's, cool dude," she waved her hand, "I get it, you want to live a normal life, I can respect that," She smirked as she stood, "But you're gonna be hard pressed to find normal in Gravity Falls."

"Oh, yeah, any town that has someone like you is far from normal!" The two laughed as Wendy shoved him, "Shut up, City Boy!"

* * *

Danny sat at the register talking to Wendy, who was curious about his powers.

"Dude, come on, you gotta show off your powers for me at least once!" Wendy was practically bouncing in her seat, "C'mon, show me your moves!"

"Alright, Country Girl, you win, I'll show you," The boy raised his hands as she tried to falcon punch him, "Just not now, too many people around." It was that moment when Stan walked in with two kids following him. He came right up to the counter.

"Hey, Danny, I've got some people I'd like you to meet!" He put his arms around the kids, "Danny meet Mable and Dipper," His grin widened, "your cousins!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the real story starts... by that I mean it's the beginning of Gravity Falls.

Before I officially end this chapter there is a review I'd like to address, and not in my usual explosion of possibly unjustified anger(it's totally justified). This one actually gave me an idea

Dlimestack:I LOVE this ! But Will dip and maple or Dani be in it? If not then keep up the hard work and I will keep up R&R bye!

Dlimestack thank you for the review, I hope this chapter's end answered your question partially. About Dani... I'm sure you guys have noticed that I'm not following what people normally do in stories where Danny loses his family. He isn't an emo who has a PTSD attack any time someone brings up his family, he accepted their deaths and it has made him a stronger person(I may bring that up later). So to keep that streak up, another abnormality this story will have is that the episodes of Danny Phantom all happened in the order Butch Hartman intended in this story. This means that the last event to happen from Danny Phantom in this story was Ultimate Enemy, so things like Urban Jungle, Kindred Spirits have. Not. Happened. Danny hasn't met Dani or Frostbite, no ice powers yet. Now originally I was thinking of not using Dani, but now, just seeing this review sparked an idea, so now you'll just have to wait and see what I do.

Also the song is Miracle by Shinedown


	3. Chapter 3

"So, wait, let me get this straight," Wendy sat up in her chair, "You can duplicate yourself? Like full on, straight up clones?"

"Yeah, but just barely," Danny crossed his arms, "The most clones I can get out at once is like... two and a half."

"Wait, half?" the girl had a disturbed expression.

"You're right to make that face," Danny nodded, "It is horrifying."

"But h-how does tha-" she was interupted by Soos' voice from the next room.

"Dudes, I was cleaning upstairs, and I found this crazy bonkers room behind the wall paper, wanna check it out?" His question was met with shouts of agreement from the twins.

"Secret room?" the friends looked at each other, "Now this we gotta see."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wendy lept over the counter and into the living room.

* * *

The teens made it up the stairs as the rest of the Mystery Shack employees left the secret room. They made their way into the room.

"Whoa, dude!" Inside the room was a series of wax figures, ranging from fact to fiction, ancient to recent. Wendy walked up to the statue of John Wilkes Booth that seemed to be smiling and pointing to a puddle of wax, "This is, like, super creepy."

"Oh, come on, Country Girl," Danny stopped in front of the statue of Martin Luther King, "You afraid of wax or somethi-" He stopped when a wisp of blue mist seeped out of his mouth.

Wendy stared at him, "Dude, what was that?"

Danny was on edge as he looked around the room, "That was my ghost sense, it goes off whenever a ghost is nearby," He backed towards his friend, "We need to leave."

"Huh, don't have to ask me twice!" The two made their way out of the room.

* * *

Wendy and Danny sat at the ticket counter.

"I don't understand, my ghost sense is never wrong!" Danny told his friend.

"What do you think it was then?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know," the halfa shrugged, "But I've got a bad feeling..."

"Dude, Danny," the red head put her hand on his shoulder, "How's about we forget about that for now, and focus on Stan's latest scam, huh?"

Danny smiled, "Thanks, Country Girl."

"No prob, City Boy." Wendy returned his smile as they turned to watch the stage.

Stan stood on the stage, waving his hands, "Alright, alright, enough about me, behold," he grabbed the sheet covering Mable's sculpture, "Me!"

He pulled the sheet, revealing a wax statue of a smiling Stan, giving the crowd a thumbs up.

Among the lack of applause, Danny heard a rustling sound from the bushes. He turned and saw a man in a gray jumpsuit staring down at a gnome, "Wendy!" he nudged her and pointed.

She looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the creature, "Aw, shit! Not those things again!"

* * *

Wendy and Danny were perched on the roof, taking sips from their drinks.

"Hey, Danny," Wendy caught her friend's attention, "Is that a ghost?"

She pointed into the woods. Danny looked into the forest. What looked like a bunch of gnomes stacked together to form a super gnome were chasing the golf cart, "Nope, and hey," the two looked at each other, "Didn't you give Dipper the keys to the cart?"

They sat in silence for a second, "Oh, shit, I did!" Wendy shouted. Danny stood, "Dude, what are you doing?!"

He smirked at her, "You wanted to see my powers didn't you?" He transformed and flew toward the mass of gnomes.

* * *

"Don't worry, I got it this time." Wendy stormed toward the gnome. When she was close enough, she reared her foot back and punted the creature into the forest, "Get lost you little creep!" The girl turned to the guy in the jumpsuit only for him to not be there, "Woah." She made her way back to Danny, "Did you see him disappear?" The boy shook his head, "Think he was the ghost you picked up earlier?"

"Doubt it," Danny waved it off, "Ghost sense didn't go off."

* * *

"NOOOOO!"

The sudden scream woke Danny from his "Wendy dream." He leapt out of his bed and bounded down the stairs, ready to turn into Phantom at a moments notice.

Stan was on his knees in the living room, "Quick, Danny call the police!"

"Gruncle Stan, why do we need to call the cops?" Dipper and Mabel came down the stairs.

"It's Wax Stan, he's been," He moved aside, "Murdered!"

Dipper and Danny raised an eyebrow at the old man as Mabel screamed in horror at the decapitated wax figure.

The group waited for the police to arrive. While they waited, Danny slunk away to the kitchen. He pulled his phone from his pocket. As he flicked through his contacts, a sliver of mist escaped his mouth. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

When he got there the phone was still ringing, "C'mon, Wendy, pick up." He turned into Phantom and phased through the roof. No sign of a ghost, yet.

"Hello?" A tired voice came from Danny's phone.

"Wendy, there's been another ghost incident." The boy spoke.

A yawn came from the otherside, "What do you mean?"

"I think the ghost was trying to kill Stan."

"What?!" All traces of exhaustion were gone from Wendy's voice.

"Stan woke the whole shack up with his screaming," Danny looked around, "Wax Stan doesn't have a head anymore, and something tells me the ghost got the wrong guy."

"Okay, dude, wait a few hours, I'll be there and then we can go investigate, alright?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, you get some sleep," Danny told her, "I'll check the forest a bit."

"Be careful, don't want you losing your head too."

* * *

Danny arrived back in the living room the same time the police arrived. They shared a short conversation about what had happened.

"Let's face it, kids," Sheriff Blubs said to the group, "This case is unsolvable."

"Unsolvable?" Dipper said increduously, "You didn't even search for evidence!"

"What? You think you could do better?" Blubs asked.

"Dipper's a great detective!" Mabel praised her brother, "He found out who was eating our tin cans!"

"All signs pointed to the goat."

"Well, look at this, Deputy Durland, City Boy thinks he's a detective!" the sheriff mocked the boy.

Deputy Durland whooped, "City Boooy, City Boooy!"

Danny glared at the police, 'I'm the only City Boy here.'

* * *

Danny and Wendy were talking in the gift shop as Stan prepared the funeral service for Wax Stan, "I'm tellin' you, man, that ghost sense of yours has got to be on the fritz," Wendy told Danny, "I mean twice it's gone off and twice there's been no sign of a ghost!"

"Just because we don't see the ghost doesn't mean it's not there," Her friend explained, "I've made that mistake before."

"Then how do we draw it out?" The girl asked.

"I don't know," The halfa shook his head, "But I think it might show up at the funeral tonight, to try and get another shot at Stan."

"I hope you're right about this, City Boy," Wendy shook her head, "This ghost hunting stuff makes you way to serious!"

Danny laughed, "Normally it doesn't take this long, this ghost is just really elusive."

* * *

Danny was on edge. He and the rest of the employees at the Mystery Shack were at Wax Stan's service, along with the rest of the wax figures, and his ghost sense had gone off as soon as he stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry," Stan wiped his eyes, "I can't do this!" He made his way out of the room, Soos hot on his heels. Danny and Wendy walked out of the room and stood in the hallway.

"I don't understand," Danny shook his head, "The ghost had every chance to get at Stan just then. Maybe my ghost sense was wrong..."

Wendy frowned at that. The ghost hunt may have made him as serious as a shark attack, but it still had been fun. She was about to speak when a new voice came from the room.

"Magic?" the voice said. The two friends ran back into the room. The wax statues had come to life and were surrounding Dipper and Mabel, "She wants to know if we're magic!" The statues laughed at Mabel. Wax Sherlock Holmes' tone changed drastically, "We're trapped!"

He turned his back to the twins, "We were once a group of proud ghosts," Wendy nudged Danny, "However, one day, we came across a young wizard who confined us to blocks of wax." He looked at the two newcomers, "We have taken many forms over the years, but we were always restrained until the moon was waxing. Your uncle purchased us and forgot all about us! So when our room was uncovered we sought revenge!" He turned back to the twins as he pulled Wax Stan's head from his coat, "But we got the wrong guy." He tossed the head in front of the two, "Now you all know too much! It's not personal, but we will have to kill you now."

The wax figures advanced on the four. Danny and Wendy pushed their way through the crowd and stood in front of the twins. Danny pushed the figures back as Wendy took the ax from Mabel. Dipper and Mabel began throwing things from the table at the statues. They grabbed the electric candles and swung them at the figures. The heat generated from the candles melted through the wax causing the figures' arms to fall off. Mabel looked at the candle, "Their weakness is heat!"

The group began to cut their way through the wax army. Wax Holmes was sneaking behind Dipper, his sword raised. Danny grabbed a hot poker from the fireplace and blocked the strike, "I don't think so, you cockney bastard!"

Holmes gasped at the insult before narrowing his eyes and pressed Danny. Danny backstepped to the window, climbing out of it. He climbed up the roof, Holmes right behind him.

Danny reached the roof's apex. He turned to the wax figure, "You really shouldn't have let me get you out here."

"Do you think I'm scared of a mere bo-" Holmes stopped when he saw the rings envelope Danny, turning him into Phantom, "Fiddlesticks, you're a halfa?!"

"So I've been told." Danny leveled his fist at the detective. His hand glowed green before the blast struck Holmes in the temple, "Why can't all ghost battles be this easy?"

He slid down the roof tiles, pulling the Fenton Thermos from his side. He aimed it at the melted remains and flicked the switch. The familiar blue ray hit the pile and sucked the ghost from the wax and into the thermos.

* * *

"So," Wendy asked Danny the next day, "How'd I do for my first ghost hunt?"

Danny laughed, "Hopefully our last one, and you did, so much better than I did, when I first started."

"So does that mean I'm better than you?"

"Don't push your luck, Country Girl!" Danny pushed her.

"I'm not hearing a no, City Boy!" Wendy laughed at him.

Danny groaned, 'This isn't gonna stop any time soon is it?'

* * *

A/N: Well? How'd I do with the action in this chapter? And let me know how you feel about how I merged the two series together here. 'Til next time.


End file.
